


Young Folks

by DoYourResearch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYourResearch/pseuds/DoYourResearch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Harry Watson succumbing to alcoholism, her daughter is sent to live with John and Mary. The teenager must navigate through her new life as smoothly as she can. It proves to be a challenge when living under the same roof as a consulting detective with a drug habit, an aunt with a dark secret, an uncle with with PTSD, and a former gogo dancer as your landlady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mary, could you bring some salad dressing when you come over for dinner?" Dr. John H. Watson asked his fiancée as he and his best friend, former roommate, and mystery solving partner quickly husked down the street toward 221B Baker Street. He left out how the great Sherlock Holmes nearly had them arrested for opening a bottle of every variety and brand of vinegar and then poured samples of it on the floor to check lubrication properties. When confronted by the store manager the consulting detective merely replied, "Don't interrupt me, this is important work and the credibility of an entire multimillion American dollar company depends on this information."

John paid more than the vinegar was worth and dragged Sherlock from the store. The stench of the vinegar followed them even as they turned the corner onto Baker Street. They were supposed to pick up a few last minute things for dinner in Mrs. Hudsons's flat. She had invited them all to dinner to meet a man she was currently seeing. She wanted Sherlock to deduce him before making any commitments to the gentleman caller but didn't want to be so blunt about her intentions of having them meet. She used John and his fiancée as a buffer and the excuse of a family dinner of sorts to make it more casual.

"What did Sherlock do this time?" Mary asked with a smirk that could be heard over the phone. John glanced at the fuming detective and responded with his own smirk, "I'll tell you over dinner so we can all have a good laugh."

Sherlock, who had been listening, scoffed at the doctor's words, "Interrupting important research is not funny, John. That minimum wage adulterer with untreated diabetes is just another shining example of the value of knowledge in this country. The Queen should be so proud of the commoners that surround her."

Mary laughed, "Did somebody miss their nap?"

"I heard that!" Sherlock yelled toward John. John chuckled and said, "I'm going to let you go now before he _really_ gets mad. See you at dinner!"

John ended the call and pocketed his phone. They were beginning to approach the residence he had once called his own that Sherlock only just recently decided to reside in once again. After a dark few years of believing Sherlock was dead, things were almost as they were. John had moved out after the horrifying events that led him to believe that his best friend was gone forever and placed his trust and heart with the woman who mattered most to him. 

Mary Morstan was his savior and it made his heart swell with happiness that she and Sherlock got along famously. She was the only woman who could put up with him and actually enjoy his company. She kept up with his unintended blows and delivered her own to keep him in line. He wasn't sure how he could have been so lucky but he knew he could never ever take her for granted.

"Shezza, is that you? Shezza!"

John froze and looked across the street as a rather shady looking character called out to them. There were no other people on the street so he knew he was addressing them. The man was in a tattered jacket and sweat pants that might have been a light grey color but were various splotches of browns and blacks. He looked as if he hadn't showered in months and John could just make out several missing teeth. A wave of his arm toward them caused the sleeve of his jacket to slip down his arm to his elbow to expose a rail thin arm decorated with festering wounds and scars. John knew instantly that they were infected and poorly healed injection marks from the use of intravenous drugs and not the legal kind.

"Does he know us?" John asked hesitantly and glanced at Sherlock. The muscles in his jaw flexed and he could see Sherlock adamantly looking forward. He realized something was obviously wrong now. He didn't need to be the consulting detective or have his super human brain to know that something was up.

"Are you... Shezza?" John asked hesitantly but Sherlock did not reply. He lifted the collar of his coat and quickly turned up the steps of 221B.

John looked back at the man one last time. He looked back at him with a fading grin that morphed into disappointment and confusion. There could only be one reason an obvious drug addict would be waving down the great Sherlock Holmes.

"Ow!" Sherlock whined as he was pinned against the wall at the base of the stairs. The doctor had pounced without hesitation or warning. Sherlock tried to push him back but the shorter man couldn't be budged. They were momentarily distracted by Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh dear," she cried, "I thought you two were over each other! Don't let poor Mary see you like this or it will break her heart!"

John rolled his eyes and shot his former landlady a glance, "We're not gay, Mrs. Hudson!"

Sherlock used the distraction to push John off of him and said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Are you using drugs, Sherlock?" John asked straightforwardly. Mrs. Hudson gasped and clutched at her chest, "Sherlock!"

Sherlock Holmes rolled his eyes, "Why are you suddenly accusing me of preposterous things?"

"For starters, Sherlock, you're an addict. We all know it," John growled.

Mrs. Hudson chimed in, "That is true, dear."

"Mrs. Hudson, shouldn't you be tending to dinner?" Sherlock said with a glare. She whimpered in discontent and quickly turned to head back into her flat. John was secretly relieved to have her gone and said, "Explain to me why an obvious addict was outside calling you 'Shezza'?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes once more, "How should I know?"

John shook his head and laughed aggressively toward his friend, "I'm not stupid, Sherlock. I know when you're lying."

"I'm not lying." 

"Take off your coat," John ordered. Sherlock looked affronted by the command and said, "I most certainly will not. I'm freezing."

"We're indoors, Sherlock."

With a huff of annoyance, Sherlock slipped his long coat from his body. Knowing what John was aiming for, he rolled his sleeves up after resting his coat on the banister of the staircase. John hummed upon seeing nothing but aged track marks from the detective's dark past. He looked into his friend's eyes, "Shoes off."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am, Sherlock. I'm deadly serious. If you don't listen to me I'll be giving Mycroft a ring."

Sherlock's jaw dropped, "You wouldn't!"

"You know damn well that I would. Now... Shoes. Off."

Sherlock growled as he kicked his expensive Italian leather shoes with little care, scuffing the heels in the process. John nodded down to his feet, "Socks, too."

"Really, John..." Sherlock said but paused in his movements. John looked expectantly at him and he slowly bent over to pull his socks off. He stood up with the black material in his hands and said, "Satisfied?"

John glared at him before kneeling down and grabbing his left ankle and pulling the foot closer to his face. He avoided breathing through his nose, not sure if the man's feet would smell but he really didn't want to know. He glanced between the toes and saw nothing out of the ordinary before he released his ankle and grabbed the other.

Sherlock watched with annoyance and smirked when John released his other ankle and stood up. He opened his mouth to give a snide comment when he gasped painfully. John had struck him in the gut and the wind escaped him without warning.

"You twat!" John yelled and moments later Mrs. Hudson had returned into the hallway, "What is it?!"

"I found an injection site between his toes!" John yelled and pulled his phone from his pocket, "I'm calling Mycroft!"

Sherlock tried to stop him but the doctor wouldn't allow it, "I can explain, John!"

"Not a chance, Sherlock. We aren't playing any games with this. I refuse to see you become like that man outside." 

"Like that would ever happy! I'm fully in control." Sherlock argued but even realized how lame of an excuse that was. He looked toward his landlady and watched as she fought back tears. It took every ounce of control to not snap at her emotional response.

With a final glare to John who was listening to the phone ring, he announced, "I'm going to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes was admitted into a rehabilitation center against his will. He cursed his brother for bending rules and having him detained. Luckily, his withdrawal was milder than he had experienced in the past due to not having been so heavily dependent on the drug as he had once been. He had no excuses to give as to why he had done it. Though he led everyone to expect that it was because of boredom more than anything else.

John had come to visit him two weeks into his month long stint. He seemed partially annoyed over Sherlock's behavior as well as another problem that had presented itself. With a warning for the consulting detective to be on his best behavior upon release he said, "Harry and Clara are at each other's throats again. Can't decide if they want to be together or on different planets. They are sending their daughter to come stay with Mary and I except our flat is going to be under renovations for the next few months. Mrs. Hudson is letting us live in 221C until it's done."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sherlock spat, still harboring bitterness and resentment for having involved Mycroft in his affairs. John sighed, "I don't need you scarring my niece for all of eternity."

Sherlock laughed sarcastically, "With one of her mothers being an alcoholic and the other finding fidelity a concept too hard to grasp, I'm surprised she is not scarred already."

John groaned and rubbed his forehead in aggravation, "There it is. Right there. She's sixteen years old, Sherlock, so don't you dare talk to her like that."

The consulting detective shuddered and made a look of disgust as he crossed his legs on the rather luxurious bed in his more than humble room. Mycroft had put him in a rather posh rehabilitation center that was known for catering to fallen celebrities and even politicians though his brother aimed to keep the latter a quiet affair if possible or for the more desirables. Instead of hospital gowns or scrubs he was provided with a maroon silk robe that felt as smooth as the sheets on the bed. 

When John first visited his best friend, he was in utter shock at how upscale the center was. When he spotted his friend in the restaurant, because they didn't believe in cafeterias or anything so common there, eating a tender cut of steak and pomegranate juice, he wondered if he should also become a drug addict.

"I hate teenagers. They are so..."

"You were a teenager once and I bless your parents sanity everyday for having to put up with you as well as Mycroft," John said pointedly, earning a bigger look of disgust for having said his brother's name . Sherlock shot back, "Don't make the mistake that I was ever a common teenager, John. At your niece's age I was correcting the work of chemists and physicists with doctorates that had been in the field for decades."

John rolled his eyes, "At least you're modest about it."

That comment earned him a glare and soon enough he found he had enough of his friend for the day. He wished him a farewell and promised to visit again in a few days. Sherlock merely waved him off, muttering something about pulling up his archive in his mind palace on adolescent psychology in order to be prepared for his niece's arrival. The thought of Sherlock trying to relate to his teenage niece scared him beyond belief. He realized he was going to need to give the poor girl a crash course on Sherlock Holmes if she was ever going to survive under his roof.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Harry," John said sheepishly when his sister opened the front door of her modest home. He frowned, realizing she had been drinking when he saw the sweat on her brow and the strap of her camisole falling off her shoulder. Her breast was nearly exposed. 

It took several moments for her dark brown eyes to register her brother's face before she finally slurred out, "Oi, John! 'S good to see ya!"

"Oh dear, hello, John." Clara, his sister's wife, said as she walked by the doorway and saw him there. She approached Harry and put her hands cautiously on her shoulders, "Why don't we all come in and have a cuppa, eh?"

John tried to smile warmly rather than sympathetically when he responded, "That'd be great." He was sure he failed but Clara didn't seem to mind and sighed in relief when Harry put up no argument but said, "Very well, you better not touch him though. Next thing I need is you chasing cock, too."

John and Clara blushed fiercely and watched in horror as she stumbled into the kitchen and sat at the table. She looked expectantly at the two, "Well?"

"I'm so sorry," Clara whispered, "I thought we found all her hiding places but I guess we missed a few. Found her with a bottle of brandy just an hour ago."

It pained him to see his sister such a mess and he feared the worse. She was a little bit taller than he was and always maintained a healthy weight until she had gotten married. Their marriage was built upon nights out at bars and clubs. The alcohol had made his sister gain some weight but as Clara matured and wanted to settle down, Harry continued to drink so much that her body needed it. No amount of stints in rehab or detox programs had cured her of her disease. The dependence on alcohol for sustenance caused her to drop to a rather low body weight.

John knew, from his medical stance, that his sister would not survive much longer if this continued. Her body was going to shut down. Clara believed quitting cold turkey was the answer but in reality, he knew it would kill her. She needed proper help but if they continued to clash against one another, she would face her ultimate downfall.

"It's not your fault," John said quietly, trying not to show any judgement on either women. He felt bad enough as it was for hardly being around but they lived several hours from London and the cost in gas to get there just for the day was enough to make his wallet ache. He could have taken the train for a little bit less money but he would have had no way to bring his niece's things with him.

Sitting across from Harry caused her to smile at him with hollow eyes. He smiled weakly in return, "How you holding up, Harry?" She rested her bony elbows on the table and propped her head on her hands, "You know, when that bitch isn't sleepin' 'round and our brat isn't mouthin' off..."

"I'm right here, you know."

John looked to the entrance of the kitchen and quickly stood up, "Julia, wonderful to see you!" He approached her and put his hands on her shoulders and quickly kissed her cheek, "You're getting so big!"

Julia smiled and said, "Maybe if you visited more rather than played cops and robbers with your boyfriend it wouldn't be such a shock." John was left with his mouth agape and no words to say. He had not expected a response like that in the least but it made Harry laugh rather hysterically. Between gasps for air she said, "See! That's what... I'm sayin'!"

"Really, Julia," Clara said coldly as she set a mug of tea in front of Harry and then handed another to John who took it just simply for the distraction, "was that necessary?"

His niece smirked, "No, but considering he didn't call for my birthday last month it felt pretty good to say."

A groan escaped John's lips, "Shit, I'm so sorry Julia..."

"John!" Clara exclaimed, "Don't use words like that around her. She doesn't need any more encouragement." 

John mumbled an apology went to sit down with his tea but before his bottom even touched the seat Clara said, "Well, since she's here why don't you two head back now before it gets late." Caught off guard, John froze in half a squat and looked at his sister-in-law with surprise. He had not expected to be rushed out the door so fast when they always complained about never seeing him. He looked to Harry and frowned when he saw she had fallen asleep with her head still on her hands and a long string of drool hanging from her lip.

"Right," John replied, "perhaps that's for the best."

Julia only had two suitcases to put in the car as well as a backpack that she kept with her. The goodbye between her and her mothers was awkward at best. John really did feel for her. He knew they loved her something fierce but with all that was happening, it created a massive rift in the family. He still couldn't believe how much she had grown. He still remembered when Harry and Clara sent the first pictures of her when they had adopted her. He was still in army and the pictures brightened his mood drastically for a time. She was four years old with shining green eyes and auburn hair. She still had the same gorgeous eyes but she dyed her hair black with purple highlights. He only just noticed the nose piercing when he turned his head toward her when he went to back out of the driveway.

"So, how's school going?" John asked as he headed for the main highway that would take them back to London. He frowned when he saw the darkening sky as well as the incoming storm clouds. He hated driving in the rain at night but he knew there was no use complaining about it.

Julia sighed, "I'm homeschooled, remember?"

"Oh," was all John could think to say. She sighed, "I'm ahead in my coursework though. Thinking about applying to universities in the states this spring."

John smiled, "That's fantastic but why America?" His niece sighed again and rolled her eyes, "Did you not just see the shit show we just left? I don't want to be anywhere near them ever again."

A frown replaced the newly formed smile on John's face, "That's a bit harsh, Julia. They are going through a lot right now."

"Mom... your sister. She's going to die. My other mom is in denial about it. I don't know why though. She should be happy since it means she gets to be with her other woman," Julia explained with a distance in her voice. It was obvious she had put up a front to put up with the emotions. It made John ache a bit inside. 

"Anyways, let's talk about your boyfriend!" Julia changed the subject quickly, causing John to blush and sputter, "I'm not... I'm marrying a woman! Sherlock Holmes is not... Has never been my boyfriend!"

Julia couldn't help but laugh, "I know all about your adventures, Uncle John. You love Sherlock! I can't wait to meet him."

John frowned, "You're going to have to wait a few weeks to meet him, I'm afraid. And I do love the moron but only because he's my best friend. Don't you dare repeat that. Besides, you should be excited about meeting my fiancée, Mary."

"Is Mary a code for Sherlock?" Julia teased.

"Not gay!"


	4. Chapter 4

John and Mary groaned when their alarm clock went off at seven in the morning. They had stayed up all night preparing themselves mentally and physically for the war zone that would be 221B and 221C Baker Street for Sherlock was coming home. Upon getting to know Julia, Mary declared, "Either her and Sherlock will adore each other or positively despise one another."

"I think they will get along quite well," Mrs. Hudson had said. She had been helping keep an eye on her during the day as Mary and John went to work at the health clinic. Julia would stay home and work on school assignments. She had a fondness for the young girl who dropped her attitude when they were alone together.

Mrs. Hudson had always wanted to have grandchildren and she realized that unless John and Mary wanted kids at their age, this was the only pseudo grandchild she might ever have. She spoiled the teenager rotten with baked goods and told her saucy stories from her past that only Sherlock knew the basics of through deductions and information obtained from Mycroft as he obtained background checks on anyone who frequented his brother's general vicinity on a regular basis.

Julia had to admit that she really did enjoy the older woman's company. She grew excited when the landlady presented her with several vintage outfits that she had been keeping in storage for decades. They smelled slightly of mothballs but a quick wash would fix it. She hugged Mrs. Hudson tightly and thanked her numerous times.

"They are from my days in America. I used to do a bit of dancing but it wasn't anything like the way the girls are these days. We kept our clothes on because all the boys needed to see was a little shoulder, belly, and leg to satisfy them. Men had imagination those days," Mrs. Hudson explained about her former life. Julia chuckled at the thought of the sweet lady as gogo dancer but promised to never share her stories with anyone else.

Julia had woken up early and was having tea and breakfast with Mrs. Hudson. Mary and John stood in the doorway to the land lady's flat and said, "Sherlock's flat is in order. We left his skull right where he likes it so when he returns he shouldn't be too much of a bother. If he is, just give one of us a call and we'll stop by during lunch."

"He has a skull?" Julia asked in fascination. John muttered, "Among other body parts."

"Cool!"

"Oh, god. I'm not encouraging you!" John exclaimed and rubbed his forehead, "We don't need two Sherlocks under one roof."

Julia laughed, "Relax, Uncle John! How bad can he be?"

Mary, John, and Mrs. Hudson burst into laughter and tears, causing the teenager to blush in embarrassment. She asked, "What's so funny?"

"Just wait, darling, just you wait," Mary said and patted her back. She leaned down and kissed Julia on the top of her head, "Bless your little innocent heart."

John and Mary said their goodbyes and promised to take the lot of them out for Italian that night. Julia was excited as it was her favorite. She helped Mrs. Hudson with the dishes and worked on some of her assignments. She lifted her legs off the floor when Mrs. Hudson went by with the vacuum cleaner and lifted her cup of tea when she wiped the table. They were like a well tuned machine.

It was nearly noon when the front door burst open and a deep voice bellowed out, "MRS. HUDSON!"

"Dear, is it really necessary to yell? I'm right here!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed as she popped her head out of the door of her flat. A moment later Julia popped her head out as well, "Some people are trying to study, you know?"

Sherlock frowned upon seeing the young girl, "John's niece, I presume?"

"You presume correctly. I take it you're the great Sherlock Holmes?" Julia asked in a pompous voice to mimic Sherlock's. He did not seem amused despite the giggle that escaped from Mrs. Hudson. 

"Sherlock, this is Julia. She's working on her school assignments so do try to keep it down," the old woman said kindly. Sherlock pouted and said nothing. He stormed upstairs and slammed the door shut. Julia and Mrs. Hudson smirked at one another and several seconds later a loud screeching noise filled the air.

Mrs. Hudson sighed, "That would be his violin. Come back in, dear, I keep spare ear plugs in case of guests."


	5. Chapter 5

Nearly a week had passed and Julia had barely seen the mysterious Sherlock Holmes. She would see John go upstairs to see him every night with a cup and come down with it filled with what was obviously urine. When Julia tried to ask what was going on, she was never given a straight answer so she left it alone.

Mary included Julia in all their wedding plans. Despite barely knowing her, Mary made her a bridesmaid and when she wasn't with Mrs. Hudson, she was with her future aunt and helping her make plans. Mary had a day off from the clinic and Julia was more than ahead on all of her assignments. The two went out to pick out floral arrangements.

Julia couldn't complain about the consistent and comfortable life she was currently living. She was simply happier than she had ever been and she even noticed she hardly had the same attitude she had back at home. It was only after phone calls with her mothers that she noticed a rise in sarcastic remarks and slight hostility as well as an intense desire for solitude.

"Our appointment with the florist isn't until later this afternoon. How about we do some sightseeing? Have you had a chance to see London?" Mary suggested. Julia couldn't help but smile. She had barely seen London except for a short trip when she younger. John had still been in the military so he wasn't around but she was really much too young to remember much of anything. 

Before they headed out, Mary and John sat her down on their couch. The flat they shared was plain and barely decorated due to being only a temporary residence. The couch was rather cheap and uncomfortable which was only a small reason why she preferred being in Mrs. Hudson's flat. 

"Julia," John said sternly before being elbowed by Mary who was sporting a large grin. Mary had her hands behind her back and Julia was beginning to wonder what was going on. Finally, Mary spoke and said, "We are so proud of you and how you have been on your best behavior since the day you came to stay with us. We realize we haven't given you much freedom and it really isn't because we don't trust you."

"Ok..." Julia said hesitantly. John smirked, "It's been awhile since we were your age and I guess we forget you don't get out too often because you don't go to school like other kids your age."

Julia looked expectantly at the two, wondering what they were getting at. She opened her mouth, about to demand clarification when Mary pulled her hands away form behind her and held a small black wallet with white letters that read "Oyster Card."

"Surprise! Your very own Oyster card! We agreed to put fifty pounds on it a month so you can spend some of your free time enjoying the city," Mary exclaimed happily as she placed the wallet in her future niece's hands. Julia opened it to see a blue card inside and smiled, "This is incredible. Thank you, guys!"

Julia jumped up from her seat on the couch and hugged the couple. She pressed a kiss to John and then Mary's cheeks, "I know who is getting the awards for best Uncle and Aunt!" she said with a laugh and Mary blushed. Julia smiled and said, "I can call you my aunt, right?"

"Oh... Of course!" Mary exclaimed and captured the teenager in a tight hug. John beamed warmly at the two women. He couldn't believe how well everything was going. He had expected at least some chaos with her arrival and her initial attitude when he had gone to pick her up. He was counting his blessings with seeing how well she got along with Mary.

Several seconds passed and the two women pulled away from each other. Mary was about to announce that they should head out when a familiar though recently dormant voice echoed through the building, "JOHNNNNNNNNNN!"

"That's our cue to leave," Mary said quickly and grabbed her purse. She practically dragged Julia up the stairs to the front of the building. Mary passed the staircase to the front door first but Julia was tackled back as Sherlock swiftly darted down the stairs and sharply turned around the banister. Julia fell to the ground and Sherlock found himself tripping over her legs and on top of her. He caught himself on his hands before his body could crush Julia's and they froze as they realized they were face to face with one another. 

Julia lost herself in his eyes within a moment. They were as blue as the water in the Caribbean but then quickly changed to a stormy steel. Her mouth gaped open slightly and her breath caught. She felt his legs shift over hers and before she could gather another thought, he pulled himself up and yelled her uncle's name once more. He stepped over her body and clunked his way downstairs to the basement flat.

"You alright there, love?" Mary asked as she came over and helped the teenager up. She stood on shaky knees and nodded, not sure what to say.

Without further incident the women escaped Baker Street. Mary introduced Julia to her first ride on the tube where she was able to use her Oyster card for the first time. She was excited until they found themselves being crushed in a carriage with dozens of commuters. They exited at the Oxford Circus stop and Julia squealed in delight when Mary surprised her with shopping.

Julia was happily browsing through H&M when she spotted a blue shirt that instantly reminded her of the eyes of the detective who hid upstairs. She looked to Mary and tried to casually ask, "Is Sherlock always like that?"

"Like what?" Mary asked as she tried on various pairs of sunglasses, each more ridiculous than the last. Julia smiled, "Like the way he was this morning."

Mary hummed and shrugged, "That's the thing with Sherlock, you never know what you're going to get. He didn't hurt yo, did he?"

"No," Julia replied, fingering the blue material, "it just caught me off guard. We've hardly interacted since he arrived."

A sigh escaped from Mary, "John will kill me for telling you this but the reason Sherlock is being such a hermit is because he just came back from rehab."

Dread spread to the very tips of the teenager's fingers. She did not want to encounter a similar situation that she had escaped from only weeks ago. She hesitantly asked, "What was he in for?"

"Heroin. He also had a cocaine problem a few years back," Mary replied honestly with a sad look as she was happy to dispel any questions or worries she had about the mysterious man but sad to admit his downfalls.

Julia gulped, "Is he... safe to be around?"

"Of course!" Mary exclaimed, "He's just a grump even on a good day. He just needs to get back to work and soon you'll get to meet the Sherlock we all know and love."

The thought of him being grumpy on a good day didn't ease her concerns but Julia decided that she shouldn't question Mary about him any more. She wondered if she would be around long enough to get to know him though.

After buying some new clothes, Mary surprised Julia even more when she announced, "Your uncle and I thought you should have you own cell phone, too."

Without warning Julia strangled Mary in a tight hug, "Thank you, Aunt Mary! I can't even believe how amazing you guys have been!"

Mary's heart melted. She didn't say so but the more she called her her aunt, the more she wanted to adore and lavish the child. With excitement she took the girl to the store to have her added to the plan that she shared with John. 

"If you don't want Sherlock stealing your charger or phone itself, I wouldn't get an iPhone," Mary chuckled when Julia strolled through the store and tried to pick out a phone. Mary also added, "Sherlock will, and I guarantee this, steal your phone and use it despite any password you think might keep him out. John already gave him the talk that he can't contact any criminals with it though."

"What?!" Julia gasped in horror, "I thought you said he was safe to be around!"

A laugh escaped from Mary's red painted lips, "I swear, he's harmless most of time. Just guard your phone with your life and don't do anything you wouldn't want any of us seeing."

With much hesitation, Julia decided she really did want a cellphone despite the unusual responsibility that was attached to it. She did settle on a slightly older iPhone model due to it having a different charger than Sherlock's phone. Mary applauded her on her smart thinking.

After getting the phone, Mary confessed, "If you tell John I'm cheating on our diet I'm grounding you for a week." She suggested they skip actual lunch and instead ducked into a cupcake and pastry shop just as the weather turned and rain began to fall.

Mary had forced John into joining her in a diet program for the wedding. She wanted to look stunning in her vintage wedding dress that Mrs. Hudson had helped her find from an old friend who owned an antiques shop on the west side of London. John also talked about dropping a bit of weight so Mary forced them into eating more vegetables in the past few weeks than John had remembered eating his entire life. She wouldn't even let Mrs. Hudson give him any biscuits when she gave them tea after returning home from work.

"My lips are sealed if you agree to a round of macaroons," Julia responded with a wink. Mary laughed and hugged the teenager, "I love the way you think!"

Mary parted from Julia to go to the counter of the shop to order the macaroons. Julia looked around and smiled. It was like a little girl's dream tea party. Everything was floral, lace, and sickening adorable. She liked it despite her dark hair, which desperately needed to be touched up, her ripped jeans, and her tattered red Converse sneakers.

"Hey there," a male voice said, pulling Julia from her thoughts. She turned her head to the small table next to her's. The owner of the smooth voice looked to be about her age. He wore fitted jeans, similar shoes except in black, and a worn out denim jacket. His blonde hair fell over his hazel eyes and Julia couldn't help but blush slightly. He smiled and picked up the dark chocolate cupcake before him and said, "I'm Eric."

Eric took a bite from his cupcake and looked at Julia expectantly. Her face burned red and she mumbled, "I'm Julia. It's nice to to meet you."

Eric smiled wide and bright, "You from London or just visiting?"

Julia tried to return the smile but felt less than confident in her ability to do so, "I'm living with my uncle and aunt for a while. I live near Ipswich normally."

"That's cool. Well, if you ever want to hang out and see the city, let me know."

"That'd be cool," Julia said, now with a more confident smile though she still felt her blush glowing brightly. She gave the young man her number and he promised to text her soon. Upon seeing Mary returning happily with a small plate of macaroons, Eric got up with his cupcake and was gone with a wink.

Mary sat down, eyeing Eric hesitantly as he walked out of the shop. She noticed his eyes on Julia but thought it best not to say anything. She didn't want to interfere with any attempts at her making friends as she was aware she had none in the city.

Julia smiled happily to Mary and then eyed the macaroons, "Those look delicious!"

"Cheers!" Mary exclaimed as they both picked up one of the treats and touched them together before taking large bites and simultaneously moaning in content.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months had passed since Julia had arrived to Baker Street and she found herself bored beyond belief. She grew jealous of her uncle's tales of adventures with the consulting detective upstairs who refused to interact with her. They were staying at Baker Street longer than planned due to the flat below their own having had a fire. It traveled upwards into their nearly completed renovated flat and caused an enormous amount of damage. Luckily, the costs would be covered by the insurance company on the building. Julia didn't want to admit aloud that she was happy about it. She truly enjoyed living at Baker Street more than anything.

It was a stormy Saturday night in October and John had taken Mary out for dinner and a show. Julia stayed in with Mrs. Hudson and together they watched telly. She told the older woman about the boy she had met at the cupcake shop and how they had hung out several times. Eric had introduced her to several people and she found herself having new friends rather quickly.

Julia gushed, "He's so cute, Mrs. Hudson. I want to kiss him more than anything but I don't think he likes me like that. I thought he did but I guess I was wrong."

Mrs. Hudson sighed, "Oh, to be young again. Don't fret, dear, no man is ever worth it. Besides, you're a lovely little thing. You have your entire life to be a heartbreaker."

A blush creeped across Julia's freckled cheeks, starting from her button nose. She shyly tucked her auburn hair behind her ears. She found herself not feeling as enthusiastic about dying her hair black anymore now that she was away from her disapproving parents. John, Mary, and even Mrs. Hudson cared not what styles she chose as long as she was happy. She kept her nose ring for a simple gem topped stud and still dressed the same. She had to admit she preferred her natural hair color. With slight hesitation due to feeling overly blessed for everything her uncle and aunt had provided her, she mustered up the courage over dinner one night to ask if she could be given the money to get it dyed back to her natural color. They agreed enthusiastically with her choice and a few days later she went to the salon with Mary for the lengthy process to strip the color and then re-dye it.

It didn't take long for Mrs. Hudson to shuffle off to bed once she had stepped outside to take a "soother." Julia was more than aware of what that entailed and apparently so did her uncle so she didn't let it bother her. 

Julia turned the telly and lights off before slipping out of the flat to head downstairs. As she quietly closed the door and turned around, she collided with a solid object. She almost screamed before realizing it was only Sherlock.

The consulting detective stood towering over her in his dark coat with the collar popped up. He glared down at her and asked, "Where is John?"

With a clutch to her chest, Julia replied, "Way to scare me half to death! He's not here. He took Aunt Mary out on a date and he gave me and Mrs. Hudson specific instructions not to tell you where he went."

"How inconsiderate of him," Sherlock muttered. He growled for a moment, looking at Julia but not really looking at her. It made her uncomfortable as he was mere inches away from and she pinned against Mrs. Hudson's door. His hot breath was warming her face. It smelled of cigarettes and tea with a hint of cinnamon. She rather enjoyed it.

After several moments of standing frozen on the spot, Sherlock's eyes focused on the teenager in front of him, "You'll have to do. Let's go."

"Go?" Julia asked hesitantly as he pulled away from her and went to the front door. She looked around as if there were someone else he had been talking to. She realized that he was indeed talking to her. She was wearing sweatpants and an oversized sweater that exposed a shoulder and a strap of her camisole underneath. She was not dressed to leave the house, especially in the storm that was howling outside.

"Do keep up."

"Hold it!" Julia cried out and Sherlock sighed with heavy annoyance, "This is a rather time sensitive case and I need a partner. Lestrade is waiting on me and I don't want to miss the opportunity to examine the body before any of his moronic men destroy valuable evidence."

Julia was in mild shock. This was how John always described the start of his cases and adventures with the detective. Her pulse began to race and a small smile crept on her face, "Give me precisely three minutes to change and I'll go." She didn't wait for a response and bolted downstairs and grabbed her most intact jeans and the emerald button up blouse that Mrs. Hudson had bought her at a vintage shop a week before. She dressed quickly and pulled on her black rain boots as well as her matching raincoat. She grabbed her umbrella as she took the stairs up two at a time.

"Two minutes and fifty-four seconds. Impressive," Sherlock commented as she appeared before him, breathing heavily and clearly ready for action. He smirked, which she returned, and spun around, exiting the front door dramatically and leaving the teenager to follow in his wake.

Sherlock quickly waved a cab down and Julia panicked, "Uncle John only gave me an Oyster card. I can't afford a cab." She was only concerned because she always heard him complain about footing the fare every time as Sherlock liked to breeze out of the cab without a single concern. 

When a cab finally pulled over and Sherlock's curls were dripping steadily with the cold water, he pulled out his wallet and tossed several notes onto Julia's lap after she climbed in after him. She dropped her jaw in shock and said, "This is over three hundred pounds! What are you giving me this for?"

"To pay the fare. Wasn't that just your concern?" Sherlock shot at her before giving the address to the driver. He smugly sat back as the lights of the city blurred around them. She looked at the man who had been hiding upstairs for months and smiled. He peaked at her from the corner of his eye, "What?"

"I've always wanted to go on a case with you and Uncle John though I guess I'm him tonight, aren't I?" Julia said enthusiastically. Sherlock sighed, "Hardly. As I said, you'll have to do."

The response was not what Julia expected and she found herself frowning at his bluntness. She simply nodded and hid her disappointment, looking out the window instead of his eyes that were darker than she remembered and his sharp cheekbones. She pulled her phone from her pocket and tried to shield it from him as she entered her password.

"Don't bother. It's seven, two, four, nine," Sherlock muttered without even looking at her. Her jaw dropped, "That's not fair. How did you do that?!"

A chuckle escaped Sherlock as he replied, "The oil on the screen from your fingers consistently hitting the same spots on the screen. The first number had the most oil on it and is gradually reduced with each tap, signifying the order in which you type it in."

"That's brilliant," Julia replied as she wiped the screen of her phone on her pants to remove the fingerprints. He smiled, "You sound like you're uncle."

"Which reminds me, I should text him!" Julia realized, hoping that he and Mary hadn't returned yet to find her missing. She unlocked her phone and began to type a text to him when Sherlock pulled the phone from her hands.

Before she could protest, Sherlock had deleted the text and said, "That might not be the best idea. He specifically stated you were not to be included on cases."

The color drained from the teenager's face. She realized that should she return after John and Mary, she was going to be in so much trouble. They had never said she couldn't go out with Sherlock on cases. She was beginning to think the consulting detective didn't know she even existed. 

"You're going to get me grounded!" Julia exclaimed. Sherlock rolled his eyes, "When it involves John, you'll find it is rather easier to ask forgiveness than ask permission."

Julia growled, "He's not the one I'm worried about! Aunt Mary is the one with the backbone!"

"Very true," Sherlock replied with a smirk.

Several moments later, the cab pulled up along the crime scene. There were flashing lights and police tape everywhere. People were hustling around and running in and out of a house carrying bags of evidence and equipment.

"Sherlock, there you are!" Julia heard as Sherlock swiftly exited the cab. She fumbled with the money he had given her to pay the driver as well as give him a proper tip. He thanked her kindly and she quickly exited the cab. She looked around and didn't see Sherlock anywhere. He had disappeared faster than she could have ever expected. She walked to an officer by the perimeter of the scene and asked, "Did Sherlock already go in?"

The officer looked Julia over and he rolled her eyes, "No bystanders allowed on the scene. Go home, kid."

Julia's jaw dropped, "I'm not a bystander! I came with him!"

"I'm sure you did. Are you the new Dr. Watson?" The officer replied sarcastically with a cruel smile. She pouted angrily, "I'm his niece and I came with Sherlock. I swear!"

"This isn't funny. Scram or I'll have you detained!"

Julia dug her hand in her pocket for her phone. She panicked when she didn't find it and quickly checked her other pockets. Her stomach dropped when she realized Sherlock had taken her phone from her. She felt stupid for not paying more attention. She didn't know what to do.

Julia walked away from the officer. She was certain she wouldn't be receiving any assistance from the cruel man. She walked along the perimeter of the crime scene, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sherlock so that he could vouch for her. She was hardly aware of what was in front of her as she collided solidly with another person and stumbled backwards. 

"Sorry!" Julia quickly exclaimed to the woman she walked into. She had dark skin and an annoyed look on her face. The damp weather caused her dark curly hair to frizz beyond control. She looked like she was not having a good night.

The woman rolled her eyes at Julia's apology, "No kids on the scene. Go back home, it's past your bedtime."

"I don't have a bedtime and I'm here with Sherlock Holmes!" Julia growled angrily, annoyed with the attitude she was getting just for simply being young. The woman frowned heavily, "You kidding me?"

Before Julia could argue, the woman picked up her radio and called in, "It's Donovan calling for Lestrade."

The woman, now identified as Donovan, eyed Julia up and said, "Why is the freak bringing kids with him? Things that desperate at home?"

"Excuse me but I live with him!" Julia shot back and a surprised look fell upon her face, "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Lestrade, get outside right now. Bring the freak," Donovan called sternly into her radio. Lestrade finally answered, "Can it wait? Sherlock is about to examine the body." 

Donovan growled, "Sure, it can wait if you are ok with Sherlock corrupting underage girls and bringing them onto crime scenes."

Julia's jaw dropped and she asked in shock, "What do you mean by that? He hasn't corrupted me!"

Donovan rolled her eyes, "Look, the man is a freak. It's not your fault that..."

"...the hell is going on here?! We're trying to find a murderer, Donovan!"

Julia and Donovan turned away from each other quickly to see a rather handsome, tan man with salt and pepper hair dragged Sherlock over towards them. The man was fuming with intense anger that scared Julia slightly. Donovan grabbed Julia's arm quickly and pulled her forward. Before she could protest, Donovan said, "Ask the freak what's going on with him and this girl."

The man, that Julia assumed was Lestrade, looked her over and then glared at Sherlock, "What's this, Sherlock?" He asked, trying to remain calm. It was clear that he held respect for the consulting detective and was trying not to accuse him of anything prematurely.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and glanced only momentarily in Julia's direction, "This is Julia Watson. The niece of of John Watson. She's assisting me in this case."

"John's niece?!" Donovan exclaimed, "Why didn't you say that in the first place?" She glared at Julia who could only shiver on the cold and wet night. She felt as small as a pea as everyone glared angrily at her. She didn't know what to say.

"That's fine and dandy but what is she doing here, Sherlock?" Lestrade asked with an annoyed tone. Sherlock sighed, "As I said, she is assisting me."

"I heard that part, Sherlock, but I want to know why you thought you could bring a kid on a crime scene. I could lose my job if I let her cross that tape!" Lestrade yelled at him. Sherlock pouted angrily and acted more immaturely than Julia felt at that moment. Lestrade pulled his phone from his pocket and announced, "I'm calling John. You lot stay right here."

Julia felt her stomach drop again and she looked at Sherlock, "I'm so grounded, you moron!"


End file.
